Una Verdadera Despedida
by marianaPotterWeasley
Summary: Porque Ginny sabía que ellos se merecían una verdadera despedida... Viñeta Harry/Ginny


La luz de sol se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, haciendo así un curioso efecto en el ambiente. Uno de esos rayos caía justo sobre la espalda desnuda de ella, y eso, sumado a su rojo cabello, sus incontables pecas, sus brillantes ojos marrones y las sabanas rojas que la rodeaban, creaban una armoniosa y cálida imagen que Harry deseaba conservar durante el resto de su vida.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama de Harry en la Torre de Gryffindor, protegidos por una serie de encantamientos que les aseguraba privacidad. El funeral de Dumbledore había terminado hacía poco, y se suponía que ya debían estar de camino a tomar el tren que los llevaría a sus casas. Pero Ginny no dejaría ir a Harry a esa misteriosa (y no tan misteriosa) misión suya, no sin antes una _verdadera _despedida.

Fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó Harry cuando estaba terminando de alistar sus pertenencias en el baúl y de repente la pelirroja, con la cual había terminado no hacía más de una hora, hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto de los chicos. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando lanzó unos cuantos hechizos hacía la puerta, sin decirle una sola palabra a él. Pero, definitivamente, la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando ella se le acercó rápidamente y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho antes, para después susurrarle en el oído "Si crees que esa fue una despedida, estas muy equivocado".

Y fue así como los dos terminaron completamente desnudos, simplemente observándose mutuamente después de lo que acababan de hacer. No había necesidad de palabras por un rato. Pero Harry rompió el hielo diciendo:

-¿Cómo esperes que te deje después de esto? ¿O era esa tu intención?

-No-respondió ella suavemente, casi en un susurró-. Solo creí que tú y yo nos merecíamos una mejor despedida que la que nos dimos haya fuera. Y sobre lo de dejarme… Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo…

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo-le interrumpió-. Ya te lo expliqué en el lago. Si seguimos juntos, Voldemort va a buscarte y te va a utilizar para llegar a mí.

-Y yo ya te dije en el lago que no me importa-sus ojos brillaron un poco más, aguantando las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

-A mi si-no fue más que un débil susurro, pero el lugar estaba tan tranquilo que se escuchó a la perfección.

Silencio. Ella sabía que él no iba a cambiar de opinión por nada que pudiera decirle, así que prefirió aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que quería romperle las costillas, pero él le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Entonces, de repente sintió algo húmedo en su hombro. Harry, a diferencia de ella, no pudo evitar que aquella solitaria lágrima saliera de su ojo. Y aquello fue el detonante para que ella se permitiera a si misma desahogar un poco todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición un rato, hasta que una voz conocida les habló a través de la puerta, sacándolos de aquella pequeña burbuja en la que se habían instalado.

-Harry… Ginny… Se está haciendo tarde-Hermione sonaba increíblemente apenada por tener que interrumpirlos.

-¿Le dijiste que ibas a venir aquí?-le pregunto Harry un poco avergonzado mientras se separaba de ella como si fuera la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-No. Supongo que soy demasiado obvia-fue el intento de broma de Ginny.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, ahora un poco avergonzados por su desnudez. Sin embargo, se vistieron lentamente, como si intentaran alargar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Finalmente, ambos estaban frente a la puerta, Harry arrastrando su pesado baúl.

-Te dije que era una despedida, pero en realidad no lo es-dijo Ginny con la mirada fija en la puerta-. Sé que vas a salir de esta, y que volverás sano y salvo. Y yo te estaré esperando hasta que eso suceda.

-Podría demorarme meses, incluso años. No quiero que te sientas presionada-respondió Harry, también mirando fijamente a la puerta.

-Te esperé durante casi seis años. Puedo esperarte un poco más.

Y, sin agregar nada más, abrió la puerta, devolviéndolos de esa manera al mundo real que los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

**¡Hola! Este es mi primera viñeta, y ¿Qué mejor que el Hanny para empezar? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden que un comentario me alegra el día.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
